godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 20 - Visions of the End
I'm at my hundred push-up. My body is aching, but i continue nonetheless. My mind is deaf to the outside world, while i process everything that's been revealed. Lindow was spying on the Aegis Project. His retrieved armlet allowed access to critical data that were not accessible before. He discovered that the impregnable Utopia free from Aragamis was used as a cover for another, more secret project. The Ark Project. The details are unknown, but it's said, if Lindow's encrypted report is to be taken seriously, that this would be "the true solution to save mankind." Attached to this was a list of names: Gods Eater from different branches, engineers, scientists, as well as their families. There was also a program that could be used to infiltrate Aegis Island to investigate. Sakuya wanted Alisa and i to forget about it, fearing that the higher up responisble could be spying on us. She made us swear we wouldn't try to know more. Reluctantly, we agreed. But I am no fool: She wanted to go on her own, to finish what Lindow started. She didn't want anyone else involved. As much as i want to help, i can't fight on two front at a time. Shio's starting to act weird. Blue marks have appeared on her body, and she seemed to move against her will. As if someone, or something, was controlling her. When it first happened, we were overlooking Aegis Island. "I want to eat...i want to eat. That's what it's calling out." Her words echoes in my mind. Something in Aegis Island calls out to her, surely linked to the Ark Project. An Aragami? Something different? As the prospect of my release draws near, it would seems that everything's falling apart. And a voice in my head tell me this is far from over. I growl and jump on my feet. It would seem peace is out of the question yet again. ---- Soma and i are on the track of Shio. She once again ran away. Not that she evolved much in her behavior so much, but that special seizure she's having recently always draws her to Aegis Island, against her will. Atop a mountain of destroyed Ogretail, the girl is singing. Such apparent frailness...and such hidden potential. She is what Von Schicksal called 'The Singularity', the final key to the Aegis Project. Knowing that, i would've moved to extract her core...One death to save humanity is more than worth it. But now? Even if i could, i would never do that. I can't trust blindly what has been said to me until now. Aegis Island hide something in its belly, and like hell i'm gonna sacrifice someone to an hidden monster! The worst part is that i can do nothing but wait for the truth to reveal itself. Shio wipe away her tears, a bit at loss: "What is it...i wonder? I don't...like this one." Soma explain, his God Arc resting on his shoulder: "Because it's a song of parting." I felt it, though it was smothered by my growing anger. Shio's songs convey emotions like no other...but lately, i've a hard time delight in the moment. "I'll never see my loved one again...that's what the song say." Shio looks at Soma and smiles: "But...we did meet again!" He laughs: "That's because i came looking for you!" They grew close, this past few days. Soma no longer consider her a monster imitating a human. And he is the one she feels closer to. It would all lead to a happy ending, where it not for... Shio screams as the blue marks appear once again. This thing '''again'.'' She walk towards Aegis Island. Soma screams to her, ordering her to stay here, to snap out of it. She turns to look at him. In this moment, my mind is assaulted by visions. I see Aegis Island pulsing, like a living creature. Its size makes me shiver, and the fact that it is'' conscious ''add to the horror i'm feeling. I hear Shio's voice repeating: "It's calling out to me...i want to eat...i want to eat...looks delicious..." The creature slowly tear itself from the ground, before expanding and drowning all of the world in its mass. A name screams in my mind as i'm about to be devoured by the flowing mass. Nova. I open my eyes. Shio lies unconscious on the ground, and Soma still calls out to her. I'm speechless, and feel like the world is crumbling under my feet. What is the worst? Knowing that the frail girl is a key in Nova's Devouring Apocalypse? Or that i felt my human mind accepting this miserable death? ...Or, that seeing the End of the World only sparked in me a defiant scream, feeling i could be able to take it down by myself? Now...we must find a way to stop these seizure... And pray that i won't fall to this growing fury i'm feeling...before we succeed. ---- Sakuya and Alisa haven't showed up lately. I feel they've decided to investigate Aegis Island. But why am i feeling angry at them? There could be no other way for them to find peace. I look at the gentleman. Everyone in the Den is ecstatic as the Aegis Project's conclusion is drawing near, but the man seems calm, explaining that he has yet to decide if he will board. He congratulates me for my recent achievements. He's the father of that girl who once hold me responsible for the death of a Gods Eater. It's in the past now, and she has long calmed down. But i'm still angry at her, and must gather all of my will not to lash out at her. This anger... It's unnatural. Would you be angry at the sun for glowing? At the wind for blowing? No. No one would do that. But it's what i feel. Everything in existence angers me. Could it be because Shio hasn't sang to calm the 'scary one' recently...? As i enter the elevator, i receive a crypted message on my cellphone:'' "Go to the terminal in your room."'' I growl and open the door. Soma and Kota are already there. Kota explains, meeting my angry gaze: "We've received a message telling us to come here." I think i know what it's for. Kota sit down on the couch, and i log in the terminal. A window pop up. A video-call, from a masked number? I accept the communication, and Sakuya's face appear on the screen. "Thanks for accepting this call. Now please, listen carefully what i'm about to say, and don't interrupt me." '' ---- The puzzle is now complete. There was never any Aegis Project. No Utopia to save Mankind, at least, not in the way it was presented. The goal of Von Schicksal was always to create Nova. It would devour the world, and give birth to a new, regenerated world. And this new world would be populated by a few chosen, escaping aboard the Ark. Which leave thousands others to die. This is the list of names Lindow found. Kota is obviously crushed by the fact that it was all a lie. Soma state his intention to not board the Ark, even though Von Schicksal, his father, put his name on the list. Sakuya and Alisa, having discovered the truth, are now crossed off the list. Sakuya pleads us to consider carefully our decision, even saying she wouldn't hold a grudge against us if we were to choose the Ark. Alisa add that, should it come to this, she would not hesitate to put us down. She quickly add that it was intended as a joke. The communication is cut, and Soma leave the place. I thought hearing someone else say what i had felt, that all i've worked for was a lie, would set me free. Instead, i'm struggling to keep a calm composure. My anger has reached new peaks. I clench my fists, fighting the urge to destroy the room and everything that cross my path. ''Lies. Lies. Lies. '' I turn to face Kota. He hasn't said a word for about ten minutes. As i come closer, he finally say, in a whisper: ''"Sorry, but...i'm about to board the Ark." I figured as much. A bit of sadness takes me. "Now that there is no Aegis Project, i have no other way to protect Mom and Nozomi." There is no alternative. It's either that, or telling his family that there is no hope. "I decided long ago...that i would protect my mother and sister...no matter what it took." I nod, and reply: "I can't blame you." I take a deep breath and add: "You are a friend, Kota. Do all you can to not cross my path when you'll board the Ark. In the name of our friendship, and for your own sake." I reach out to my back pocket, stopping for a moment at my knife. No. Not like this. I finally grab a chocolate bar and offer it to Kota, adding: "I don't want to fight you. You, unlike me, still have something worth protecting. And you've earned this seat for the new world." He takes the chocolate and bow his head without a word, and i leave the room. The Ark Project is still not complete, but i feel like we've already lost. Far from granting me peace of mind, i am restless and angry. There is no more honor in my mind. No thoughts for an oath to keep. Just the cold need to destroy everything that Von Schicksal has built. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic